


Fire Trucks and Tinsel

by shadesofpink



Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofpink/pseuds/shadesofpink
Summary: “It’s ugly as hell”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Fire Trucks and Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 submission for the Buddiemas 12 Days of Buddie Christmas prompts
> 
> Day 3 prompt - Tinsel
> 
> Open to any/all feedback! :)

Buck had officially moved in with Eddie and Christopher a few weeks ago and things were going well between them. They had decided that this year they would start fresh with holiday decorations to mark their fresh start as a family, their first Christmas together. Eddie and Buck had pulled out the box of decorations they had from years past during their last day off, sorting through the meaningful ornaments with Christopher and throwing out any of the generic ones that they would be replacing. 

They had decided to surprise Christopher, he was never much a fan of putting up the tree, he thought it was tedious and he didn’t have the patience for it, usually getting distracted quickly and finding himself more interested in whatever holiday movie they had on in the background. Eddie and Buck were going to set up most of it while he was at school and leave a few significant ornaments for him to put up himself - the ornament with his baby footprint and birthdate on, the framed photo ornament of Shannon, Eddie and Christopher from the previous year, ornaments he had made at school or day care throughout the years. 

Eddie and Buck headed to Target to hunt down the supplies they would need first, deciding on a red and gold theme. They had found an assortment of ornaments - baubles and snowflakes of different sizes in both colours, some white lights, and some ribbon for draping. They headed out to the Christmas Tree farm where there was also a store filled with decorations that they perused before heading out to look at the tree. Buck scared the little old lady at the counter when he screamed for Eddie across the store after finding a set of fire truck ornaments that he insisted they buy, because they “Totally fit our theme babe!!” Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes and agree because he knew both of his boys would find the enjoyment in them. They paid for the ornaments and threw them in the truck before venturing out to find the perfect tree, which was way less painful than expected. They had agreed pretty quickly on a shorter plumper tree as it would be a little easier to fit in the space they had allocated in the house for it.

After wrangling the tree into the back of Eddies truck and tying it down for the drive home they decided to stop and get something to take back for lunch. They unloaded the tree into the house and set it in its stand before they started unpacking the lights and decorations they had picked up along the way. They started placing the lights first, making sure they were evenly spread out, all worked properly, and most of all that they were plugged in safely. Buck pulled out the ribbon spreading it along the branches before they took turns in hanging ornaments to make the tree look evenly balanced and somewhat put together. It was almost time to get Christopher from school when they hung the last of the ornaments they had wanted to get up before they decided to take a step back and look at their hard work.

“Uh, we did a pretty good job?” Buck started, surprise in his tone.

“Yeah it actually looks...pretty great?” Eddie replied with a similar sense of disbelief

“Hopefully Chris will love it” 

“No. Shit. He’s gonna hate it” Eddie started shaking his head, confusion setting in on Bucks face.

“Uh...what? Why?”

“We forgot tinsel” Eddie stated as if it was glaringly obvious.

“Oh... I mean, I don’t think it needs it? Like I think it looks fine without?”

“No, it does, it looks awesome, but...Christophers favourite part of the tree....is the tinsel”

“Oh. Shit. Yeah he’s gonna hate it then” Buck sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Why don’t I run out and get some?”

“We don’t have time, we have to get him in like 15 minutes and your car is still in the shop” Eddie reminded him.

“I mean, I still have the bags we needed to throw out in the garage, why don’t you go get him, and I’ll go look at what we have and I’ll salvage what I can?”

“Okay, I mean, we can always trade it out later but if he sees it with none he’s gonna be mad at us so just throw something up for now”

“Okay”

Eddie headed out to get Chris and Buck headed to the garage to go through the bags, he found some tinsel after searching for a few minutes. It wasn’t going to look great, but it would have to do. He wrapped it around the tree as tidily as possible considering all of the other decorations were already on and cringed at how out of place it looked but it was for Christopher and they could always let him pick out the new style to replace it with later.

It wasn’t long before he heard the front door open and Eddie telling Chris to keep his eyes closed and not to peek as he turned the corner towards the tree. Eddie pulled away his hand as the two of them looked towards the tree before he and Buck yelled “Surprise!”, Christopher squealing at the tree in front of him. Eddies eyes went wide at the clashing hot pink tinsel wrapped around the red and gold tree, eyes meeting Bucks as they shared the same look of “it’s ugly as hell” as Buck shrugged. It was a split second between the start of the elation on Christophers face and when the tears started falling. Eddie and Buck rushed to grab Christopher and smother him in a hug.

“It’s okay bud, we saved ornaments for you to put up!” Eddie started, assuming his sadness was because he wasn’t around to help do the tree. “We didn’t want you to get bored like you usually do”

“No, dad, I don’t mind”

“Then why the tears bud, what’s going on” Buck started, hand coming up to brush the tears from his cheeks.

“The...The pink tinsel...” Christopher stuttered out.

“I know, I know its ugly and doesn’t match the tree at all but I just wanted to put it up for you” Buck soothed him, rubbing his back.

“Mom loved the pink tinsel best...” Chris started, stopping to let a sob wrack through his little body “I thought you were throwing it out, but mom loved it...”

“Oh dude, why didn’t you say something?!” Eddie started. “If you wanted us to keep the pink tinsel you just had to say, I wouldn’t have thrown it out if I knew how important it was to you”

“I know dad, but I didn’t want you to be sad at Christmas, and Buck is here and what if Buck hates pink tinsel...”

“Oh Chris, doing things to remember your mom doesn’t make me sad...” Eddie began

“And I could never hate anything that means that much to you buddy, don’t ever feel like you can’t keep things to remember your mom by because of me, I know she’s so important to both of you, and I don’t ever want to take that away from you or your dad. She deserves to be remembered, especially at the holidays” 

“Thanks Buck” Christopher sniffled as he hugged Buck softly.

“Of course Chris, anything for you” Buck said, kissing him on the head gently. 

Christopher took a Kleenex that Eddie handed to him and wiped his eyes and nose before walking closer to the tree to take a look at the ornaments.

“Hey! Dad! A Firetruck!!” He screamed pointing at the ornament, his mood clearly lighters as a smile spread across his face as Eddie laughed turning to Buck to see an even bigger smile on his.

“So, you wanna put some of these ornaments up?” Eddie motioned towards the table where they had saved Christophers special ornaments. He nodded as he slowly picked the ornaments to place, Eddie or Buck lifting him to put them where he wanted.

Eddie watched from across the room as Christopher asked Buck to help him place the last ornament - the one with the picture of Christopher, Eddie and Shannon celebrating Christmas last year - at the very top of the tree.

“Hey, Dad! Look! Mom can be our Angel”

“I love it bud” Eddie smiled, trying to hold back his tears.

“Me too” Buck smiled, tickling Christopher as he set him down on the floor again.


End file.
